frontierofthelostfandomcom-20200213-history
House Vixlen
"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant''" - House Hedrix's motto'' The House " I sit here today and write my thoughts, I am Rogue-Trader Lord, Son of Hektor and Rosaus, Hedrix Vixlen the One and Only. I pen the history of my House, a Branch of a bigger Dynasty in itself, I sit here today, penning the Rose Legacy. My house has been around since the 36 Millennium, besides it were the House of Hounds , House of Shadows, and House of Cats, House Vuxlen,House Drexlen, and House Felice respectfully. House Felice was left upon their homeworld, some would take it a slight, others a duty to the Dynasty of the whole. Yet, to this day, they hold a grudge." "House Drexlen abandoned early on, mysterious disappearing and never to be heard. Whispers and rumors of why they made an exodus in those days were suspect, though the word Psyker was used for the Patriarch of Drexlen. " "The House of The Roses, our Patriarch was a wise man and the Youngest of the Four Sons. He wore his name with pride as Vixlen the First. Born and raised, he was a dare-devil , a man of honor, and by all rights Loyal to the Imperium. He led expiditions to find his lost sibling and his family. Yet, after many years at the ripe age of 100, he died fighting off a horde of Orks, burning them with himself in a massive fiery explosion destroying warboss. . A man who improvised....many would come after but few to remember, few memories worth mention. We always remember the Villians and Heroes." "Yet, let us skip ahead, every few generations the Rogue Traders would give up systems and planets to the Imperial Munitorium, usually after starting a competent structure, so things didn't go terribly wrong after the Imperium took control. Some stayed and then died in strange ways, though others survived and lived very long lives, having a one or two children who were often shipped to their more adventurous kin. Many sought treasures, found them and became rich, using relic ships that were often sought after by Admirals who met untimely demises." "Yet, by the Time of the 41st Millennium, many of the the Vixlen's have died out, a few are disowned Heirs, but the only two legitimate known heirs of Vixlen are Hedrix Vixlen and his Daughter . Leader of the Exploratory and Colonizing Effort of the Imperium, I make sure we have more homes to call our own." Current Tenets 1. Let me welcome those refugees and Orphans of War, let them find new beginnings and let dreams be attained 2. Let any who serve the Imperium and worship his almighty form, find solace here. Xeno or Man,those who do his will are welcome 3. Purge the Chaos-elements, burn them, none shall find home within my domain. 4.Remember the Fallen Heroes, never forget they will never die in our hearts, Praise the Emperor! The Family History Vixlen the First,:First Vixlen and first to ever in the family to burn a group of Orks to deat, and roasting the Ork Warboss. A Hero of the world who was commerated with various honors and ceremonial entombed in a small shrine, having been titled the Nameless Saint. Domous the Broken: Second Son to Vixlen, known for his defeat as an Imperial Guardsmen General. An Honorable man who offered a Traitor and his people mercy, he in person offered the surrender to the Leader of the Rebels, only to be captured all his forces Butchered, his ships destroyed and only with the timely intervention of his Family's forces and reinforcements from the Valhallan's, was he rescued. Many would whisper of the Broken Lord. His ways strange. His mind had been viciously altered and he would go on to marry though, finding a sort of normalcy as a Governor. He died in a battle againest Rebels, though his death drove his forces and they won, he gripped the banner even in death, with it impaled in the Traitor-General's chest. Darek Vixlen:A Soft spoken Rogue Trader, found two planets, sold a relic or two, and quietly lived a simple life. He died at 39 by tripping down stairs, breaking his neck and spine. Grimoire The Bastard:Grimoire the Bastard, was born as his name says a Bastard, though his family was tasked with the Warrant due to the other branches of the family fighting for it after Matron Vixlen of Branch Roasus deemed fit. To his enemies his name would cause a weariness and air of caution. When he took to the field in his Power Armor and Great Sword, his Ghostly painted honor guard running down enemies of the Imperium upon metal horses, his reputation was well deserved. He was friend to the Raven Guard and Space Wolves, many would call him a mighty foe. Supposedly he drank with Space Wolves and survived. A Tall tale for a mighty warrior, though even in the Hall of Fenris, there supposedly an engraved name on one of the walls. Tolon Vixlen:A woman who was the first of Hedrix's line to take up the family name. Like her Grandfather Grimoire, she was a warrior. She served with the Imperial Guard and was known for both her height and battle prowess. She was said to have fought two Chaos Marines at the same time and won. She was highly successful as a business woman as well, having outwitted other Rogue Trader families. She died in her sleep at age 106, she was one of the few Vixlen to have many children. Her family was passed over by Byrus Vixlen who took the Warrant of Trade. Cathis the Honorable:Cathis Vixlen-Vuxlen born of marriage between the two families, was renowned for his cleansing his family of the horribleness that came from Byrus Vixlen's sickness. He led the family down a dark path. Many abandoned and fled to the House of Vuxlen, the few loyal remained. Yet, Byrus spoke of a Darklight in his dreams and desired to bring it closer to the Imperium's territories. Yet Cathis slew his own Father, during a mutiny and violent rebellion, he fought his own father and killed him in single combat as he madly kept whispering"The Darklight the dark light...the darklight.". He never founded a world and died, leaving Berres his Granddaughter the Warrant of Trade, after many of the family died, many of the other bloodlines of Vixlen exterminated during the massive rebellion. Their ships still litter a dead world, a trove of treasure if found. Berres the Short:Berres was born of Cathis's son, Sheng, the blood of the strange feudal world remained strong, having made Berres beautiful and deadly, as she was taught the ways of the world. A vicious fighter and ruthless business woman, she fought the Eldar, murdering a Warlock in hateful rage,.The Eldar was slain for brutally killing her brother and his colony, an entire group of humans slaughtered for setting foot on a world, without warning. She was known as the short for her height and temper. She had 8 Children. Holon the Last: The Branches began to wither and die out, the last 2 being of Berres and the Purist Vixlens, a great travesty as the purists held the Warrant and Holon was the last. The Last Son, after his siblings and their children died fighting alongside the Imperial Guards in the 2nd Armageddon War. Holon had made deals with the Inquisition and various other groups, fearing for the safety of Vixlen line. He discovered a prophecy from a group of xenos(Many who read his account and presume Eldar or a strange reptile people), who told of his family needing to be prepared for the future. Holon was wise, he listened and lived as a great Uncle to Hektor, tutoring the man in the vicious nature and tactics he so hated. He died peacefully, passing the Warrant to Hektor as his Mother was too old for such a responsibility. He had no heirs of his own, leaving his ship to his nephew. Hektor the Faithful: Hektor was a good Rogue Trader. Brutal, efficient, and without mercy. He quelled rebellions of his menials and mutants by burning them alive. To the very last child. He was praised by Ecclesicarchy , though he could never take any positions of the Church. Supposedly he was cruel to his children, driving them to various branches of the Imperium. His last Hedrix and Irah, though endured and bore the pain. He was murdered in mysterious circumstances alongside his wife. His son's Regent was Maximillian who raised Irah and Hedrix and aided in the colonist duties and exile. Irah The Pale Hedrix the Mad: Category:Organizations Category:Rogue Trader